


i think i'll miss you forever

by beaminglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Summer, countryside, larry - Freeform, lourry, this was supposed to be sad so be careful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaminglouis/pseuds/beaminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looks at Harry behind the wheel and feels the same butterflies he felt when he looked at him years ago. Harry is the sweet smell of wildflowers on the dancing summer breeze, the refreshing chill of cold lake water on your skin when you first jump in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'll miss you forever

It’s summer, and a light blue car rolls down a long country interstate and two boys are in love.  
Louis looks at Harry behind the wheel and feels the same butterflies he felt when he looked at him years ago. Harry is the sweet smell of wildflowers on the dancing summer breeze, the refreshing chill of cold lake water on your skin when you first jump in. Harry turns to Louis and smiles. And even though Harry’s eyes are hidden behind sunglasses, Louis knows that he’s looking at him with a look you only see in the eyes of someone driven out of their mind with happiness.  
It’s summer, and a light blue car pulls off a long country interstate and two boys are in love.  
***  
The blue car is parked in the driveway and two boys are lying in bed.  
The soft yellow light is scattered by green leaves as it flows from the window. Louis squints as he wakes with long limbs wrapped around him. He tries to shift over the slightest bit to pull the shades closed, but a rocky voice stops him. The voice tells him the light makes his hair look pretty and Louis laughs and rolls back over to face the speaker. Harry kisses Louis’ nose and Louis feels like he might explode with love for this gangling mess of a boy. Their toes tickle each other and Harry pulls at Louis’ shirt and climbs on top of him. And when the boys have both climaxed, Harry holds Louis’ small body in his arms and runs his fingers through his hair. Louis nuzzles at the birds spread across his lover’s chest and tells him they should get up. They both decide against it and instead lie in the bed for two more hours. They talk about the past and the future. Harry reminds Louis to think in the present, where he the most important thing in the entire world to each of them is the other.  
The blue car is getting hot in the 11 a.m. sun and two boys are lying in bed.  
***  
The blue car is getting dusty from country road and two boys think about what they’ve overcome.  
They trace the ink that decorates their skin and think about when they got those tattoos to revolt and how everything is different now. Now they sit in a clearing in the woods far away from everyone who told them they couldn’t. Louis suggests they get tattoos to remember how things are now. Harry takes out a pen and writes his name in a heart on his boyfriend’s wrist. Louis does the same for Harry. Harry kisses all the tattoos on Louis arms, and when he kisses the fresh pen ink, his wet lips smudge the black line. Louis fakes a whine and Harry kisses him hard and lays him down on the soft pine needle floor.  
The blue car is getting dusty and so is Harry’s memory, but it’s okay because its summer.  
***  
The blue car’s wheels are sunken into white sand and two boys are laughing in blue water.  
They sit on a raft floating on liquid sapphire and all that’s left of Louis’ inked memento of this summer is two R’s. Harry’s ink is gone. It’s fine though, because they know how much they love each other and don’t need tattoos to remember that. Harry ruffles Louis wet hair slicked with lake water. Harry can’t remember the name of the town they’re in and Louis reminds him. Louis almost worries but he forgets to when he’s suddenly submerged in water. He propels himself up and sunlight warms his face as he sees a shirtless Harry laughing on the raft. Louis is about to threaten him, but Harry jumps into the water right next to him. Louis is wiping the splashed water out of his eyes when Harry surfaces less than an inch away from Louis’ nose. They kiss and laugh and are happy because they’re free and swimming in a beautiful lake in mid-summer. Summer fills them with joy.  
The blue car’s wheels are sunken into white sand and two boys don’t know yet that their time is up.  
***  
The blue car doesn’t belong to Harry anymore. Louis sold it when Harry couldn’t remember his boyfriend’s name anymore. That blue car made Louis think of the summer before everything went bad. Today Louis visits Harry at the hospital in a plain black car. The nurses greet Louis as he arrives and Louis pretends to be cheerful enough to say hello. Louis is not cheerful (he feels more like each part of him is dissolving a little more every day). When Louis sees Harry, Harry’s reading a book. Louis asks him if he likes it and Harry says that he can’t wait to find out what is going to happen. Harry has read that book four times. Louis tries to tell him about the summer they spent in the country laughing and talking and kissing. Harry asks Louis if he’s a nurse. Louis shakes his head and leans back quietly in his chair. When Harry’s looking back at his book, Louis lets a tear slide down his cheek. It drops onto his wrist and lands on a heart with the word “Harry” scribbled in handwriting he remembers from their last summer together. He wipes the tear off of his wrist and this ink doesn’t (and can’t) smudge.  
The blue car is far away and two boys used to be in love. Now only one is.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first fic that i've published so yeah let me know what you think i can take constructive criticism! I was inspired by Lana del dey's song "summertime sadness". The title is a lyric from the song. i really dont know that much about alzheimer's but i tried my best. and i guess we're assuming harry had early onset. thank you!


End file.
